Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: Two-Days Later
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: This is a continuation of Club Passion, this Life in Digi-City might turn into a collection of short stories, I already have ideas for more. This is a filler episode, just to give you an idea of where Guilmon and the others work and live. Harsh language and drug-use. enjoy.. and R&R


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: Two-Days Later**

* * *

 **I had thought Life in Digi-City: Club Passion would just be a one-shot deal, but I started getting ideas for other stories set in this Digimon Universe, so I figure I'll write some more till I run out of ideas. This story is set two days later after the night at Club Passion.**

 **Some notes, I used the D-Arcs as basically mobile phones in this universe, but they are holographic, displaying a screen of the digimon one is talking to. I can up with the concept that things like vehicles, planes, furniture and other devices digimon use come from computer and video games, and other software simulation programs. Guilmon's car for example came from the old PC game Interstate '76. He drives a Cuda,(Based on the Hemi Barracuda Muscle Car) Anyway, hope you enjoy this continuation…and I apologize if this part isn't at all like Club Passion**

* * *

Guilmon sat at his cubicle desk with a serene smile on his face staring out the window of the office building where he worked, his mind filled with the images of a golden fox dressed as an angel floating before him, Renamon. For the past two days he didn't think about anything else except her, which unfortunately caused problems at his job.

"GUILMON!" a loud booming voice sent him tumbling back into his chair crashing to the ground with a thud. Dazed and coming too Guilmon looked up to see his boss, a very pissed off looking Meramon in a black slacks and white shirt with a tie, the same attire Guilmon and the rest of the office drones wore. The flames around his body flaring, smoke wafting from the carpet as his feet blacked the already burnt spot on the floor.(A indication this wasn't the first time he got mad at his underling.)

"Where the hell is that report I ordered? I asked for it ten minutes ago! Have you been sitting here spacing out…AGAIN? WASTING VALUABLE TIME? YOU'RE NOT PAID TO DAY DREAM! YOU'RE PAID TO WORK!"

Meramon's color changed blue, his flames kicking up reaching the ceiling. Thankfully the emergency fire system kicked in, a hole appearing above the flaming manager. Foam blasting down on him till he looked like a large piece of whipped cream. Steam hissed from the foam till it dissolved away revealing a somewhat calm, yet irate Meramon.

"You have five minutes…"

"Y-yes sir…" Guilmon stammered out getting to his feet a down caste gaze avoiding Meramon's eyes who finally turned and left. All around the office, his fellow co-workers merely looked at the red dinosaur, some snickering before going back to work. With a sigh he straightened up his chair slumping back down placing his head in his claws.

"Ha-ha! You got busted!" Impmon chuckled out, poking his head from the cubicle next to Guilmon's, a headset strapped to his head, "That's what you get for going off to dreamland Pineapple Head!"

"Hey! Leave the poor slouch alone!" Petitamon said walking up behind Impmon, whacking him on the skull with her fist. Dressed in a knee high skirt and blouse, she glared at the other imp digimon before looking over to Guilmon, "You're not exactly employee of the month yourself! Don't mind the boss Cinnamon Buns ***(Petitamon's pet-name for Guilmon after an incident at a company Christmas Party two years ago)** He's just got a lot on his mind, you know with that big merger happening soon."

"Yeah, and you know what that means…some people are going to get axed around here."

"You would be the first one to go Impmon as lazy and sloppy you are with your work!"

"Me? Hey he's the one that has been doing nothing but spacing out the last few days!" Impmon said pointing to Guilmon who currently finished typing up the report he was supposed to have done , "First it was because he got dumped and now he's over here swooning and flying off to dream land to mostly likely mentally bang the girl he only met two days ago."

Petitamon gave Impmon an annoyed look then back to Guilmon. She had heard from Veemon yesterday over the phone about her co-worker's sudden change in mood, which even she agreed was for the better. Petitamon hated seeing any of her friends hurt and while Guilmon wasn't the closest, she still cared a bit about him. Her look darkened as she also remembered the detail Veemon mentioned about Impmon drooling over a Ladydeviamon, which Impmon described as, _sweet piece of devil chocolate-ass._ Again she brought her fist down on her secret office fling, sending him to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell was what for?"

"Sweet piece of devil chocolate-ass you called her?"

"Da…wha?"

"Yeah, that is right. Veemon told me all about Passion you two-timer! I'll deal with you later!" she bared her fangs at the imp, looking back to Guilmon, "Look Guilmon, I'm glad you are finally over that tramp you dated…but a stripper? I mean can't you set you standards higher?"

"Hey what's wrong with a woman stripping?"

"I wasn't talking to you IMPMON!"

"And? It's still a valid question. What's so wrong with Pineapple Head meeting a stripper? For one, she's smoking hot! And two, she is royalty!"

"Royalty?" both Petitamon and Guilmon spoke in union, Guilmon more surprised than his co-worker.

"Yeah, I kinda just found out from Terriermon. Seems Renamon is a princess after all! Her family governs a part of the Northern Quadrant; somewhere in the Northwestern area…You know they are more freethinking on that side of the Digital World. I hear a lot of digimon don't even bother wearing clothes. Would explain why she had no problem shaking it at the club practically nude. Man I'd loved to go there…, just think of all the beaches with hot babes taking in the sun in nothing but what the good Sovereigns programmed them…"

"Hmph, I don't get why you would bother going. You would just embarrass yourself strutting in the nude with that silly thing between your legs...Wait you said Renamon is her name?"

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining last nigh-..yeah I said Renamon."

"Oh! Not the Renamon who modeled for Aphroditemon's Secret? And who was dating Ice-D?"

"Ice-D the rapper!?" Guilmon yelled out, dropping the folder in his hand spilling the contents to the floor.

"Heh, yeah Pineapple Head. The very same one, ha-ha! You really are a lucky bastard-mon. Hey, aren't you taking her out tomorrow night?"

"Y-yeah. Tomorrow night.", Guilmon said in an emotionless tone gathering the papers together stuffing into the folder. This was all new information to him about Renamon's past.

"Ho-ho! That a boy! And where are you taking her? Someplace fancy right? I mean you weren't going to take her to that barbeque pit were you?", Impmon slapped him hard on the back, once again causing the folder to drop to the floor.

"Well…actually."

"Pineapple Head!" Impmon slapped his forehead; "You can't take her to some slop-house like that. This is a digi-woman who knows only the best and expects the best that money can buy."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Petitamon interjected.

"What are you kidding me?! Hello Petitamon! Renamon isn't your average stripper, or female! She's royalty! A goddess! Sure Guilmon is a handsome looking stud, next to yours truly, but his looks and cuteness will only get him so far! He might get some nookie from her, but once she sees how way below her class he is; Renamon will dump his red scaly ass! No offense pal. I'm just being honest."

Guilmon didn't reply. Actually what Impmon said did make sense. Even if Renamon was a princess, he still knew she was too good for him, and with the date just tomorrow…he started to have doubts.

"Ignore this idiot Guilmon. Look, I may be a little taken back by all this, and maybe Impmon does have a point…still, don't let that stop you. Veemon mentioned that apparently you had quite the effect on her if what he said was true. You might have a shot Cinnamon Buns, just be yourself." She gave his cheek a playful squeeze, "and be prepared if things don't turn out the way you expect ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Thank's Petitamon."

"Anytime cutie." The winged imp said with a smile, causing Guilmon to blush though she couldn't tell.

"GUILMON! WHERE IS THAT REPORT?"

"Ah shit!"

Quickly scrambling to his feet with the folder in hand, the dino raced down the hallway, colliding into a Piyomon, both crashing to the ground. Impmon and Petitamon cringed at the sight.

* * *

Meanwhile in a high-rise condo on the opposite side of the city, Renamon strode across her living room dressed in a light purple robe looking out at view of her window. Currently she was on her D-Arc Holophone, talking to Lopmon.

"So is it really true Renamon? You quit?"

"Yes, it was fun while it lasted. That was quite the experience. I'm glad I moved to the Southern Quadrant, things are so much different here than back home. I still can't believe that digimon who wear clothes are willing to pay to see a digimon _without_."

Lopmon laughed softly through the image, from what Renamon could see, the chocolate bunny was currently washing clothes at a laundry matt.

"That is pretty funny when you think about it. I guess it would seem kinda crazy where you come from. But still, why did you quit? Is it because of what happened Wednesday night? That really was…something. Madame Lilithmon is still upset about that, even if the crowd loved it. What made you do it? Was it because of Terriermon's friend?"

Renamon let her emotions show on her face, her cheeks flaring with a smile, "You can say that had a little to do with it."

"Oh, I've never met any of Terriermon's friends…that was the first night." Lopmon looked away, "But Guilmon seems nice."

"Really?" Renamon's eyebrow cocked upward, "That's surprising given the fact that most of the time whenever he's at the club, you stay with him all night during your shift in the private rooms. I know what you two do back there. I've seen it."

"You hav- ah!", Lopmon's face disappeared from the image as Renamon saw the laundry-mat floor rush to the screen. A fine crack appeared across the screen, the fox hearing Lopmon curse under breath when she picked up her phone, "Oh no…"

"It's ok Lopmon, I'll buy you a new one. But getting back to the subject…really Lopmon, and you knew about Lilithmon's "No Hands policy" But for you to actually be _holding_ hands with him back there. And kissing too…"

"No-no-no-no! Please don't tell Madame Lilithmon! I'm already in trouble with her for not making enough money!" the bunny frantically shook her head back and forth yelling, stopping when she could tell the other patrons were staring at her. Renamon laughed.

"Mostly because of Terriermon too, because you are in love with him."

"No! T-that's not true. Not at all…"

Renamon could hear and see the doubt on her friend, "It's ok to admit it. I understand. Why do you think I did what I did two nights ago?"

"You mean, you're in love with Guilmon? But how? You said that night on stage was the first time you ever laid eyes on him?! How can you know its love?"

Renamon mused at the question before answering, of course the answer so simple, but could her friend understand? After all they were from different quadrants, like night and day, even the concept of how one finds a mate differed.

"It was a _spark_ , I felt it and I'm sure he did too."

"What do you mean by spark?"

"How would you describe the first time you realized you loved Terriermon?"

"Wha? No, I don't…I'm not sure…" Lopmon finally admitted, "I would have to say a while ago, the first time I kissed him." Lopmon remembered it very well; it was also the same time the green bunny placed his hands on her for the first time at the club.

She and Terriermon had been in the private room they always get, she giving him a lap dance topless. When she climbed into his lap grinding into his crotch, she placed her ears on his embracing them. That's when his hands fell upon her hips, the initial shock caused her to panic not knowing what to do, but he locked eyes with hers…and there was a jolt or spark…before she knew it they were locking lips spending the rest of the night making out. Her friend on the other end merely nodded, reading Lopmon's face.

"Then you know what I'm talking about. In the Northern Quadrant, that's how we know when we have found the one destined to be with us. There's a belief that every digimon's core is incomplete, an unfinished code. The code is broken into two pieces placed in different mon. When two meet that have the same code within their core, a connection is felt between them. It may take time sometimes for the two codes to match up, or it might be instantaneous. Either way, when it happens there is a feeling, a jolt of energy. That spark."

"And you think that's what happened between you and Guilmon…"

"And Terriemon and you."

Lopmon believe in true love, she just didn't think something like that could ever happen to her. That certainly didn't happen between her parents. Sure they claimed at one time to love one another, but they divorced when she was still In-Training, and add the bad string of luck with boyfriends, Lopmon had all but given up in finding someone to be with. Then she met Terriermon, despite the circumstances of their meeting a tiny flame of hope had ignited in her heart. And now after hearing Renamon, she felt it grow brighter.

"I guess…"

"Lopmon, you need to have more confidence in yourself, and your heart."

"Your right Renamon, like always. Speaking of, didn't you tell me that you are going to go out with Guilmon?"

"That's right. Tomorrow night in fact."

"Oh! What are you going to do?"

"Mmmhhmm, well that's entirely up to Guilmon. Back home there isn't really a need for dating. Once two digimon find that spark they instantly become mates, sometimes even getting married right then and there. It's not uncommon. But this is the Southern Quadrant, and I want to give this dating concept a try. From what I understand, the first date is where the male does his best to impress the female. This intrigues me; I want to see just what he will try to do to win my heart. Though he already has. Women should _lead men on a little_ , as Madame Lilithmon says, don't make it easy for them. I don't see the logic in this, but what the hell. She also said I would enjoy it"

* * *

"Ah man! I'm glad to get out of that place!"

Impmon said to no one inparticular, stretching his sore back and muscles from sitting all day. He and Guilmon were riding the bus home from work, Guilmon's car was still in the shop, and Petitmon had been giving the two rides to and from, but that evening Impmon said something to piss her off so city transit it was.

"Yeah Impmon, I couldn't agree more man. Geez Meramon really had it in for me today, but then again when doesn't he? Mon needs to relax once and a while."

"You said it pal, maybe we should introduce him to Terriermon."

"Actually he already buys from Terreimon…"

"No shit? Well if you ask me, the boss should take something stronger. Like tranquilizers."

"Heh-heh, yeah."

"So my red-scaly friend, what are you going to do for your date with princess foxy? You have been giving it much more thought haven't you?"

Indeed Guilmon had, and thanks to his friend reminding him again, Guilmon felt his nerves bundle with worry again.

"Well, I dunno…"

"Gwah! Oh you got to be kidding me! Ok bub, look just start out simple. Take her to _The Golden Orb_ "

"But that place is expensive!"

"Duh it's expensive! But you want to impress her right? Then you take her to _The Golden Orb_! No butts! Got it?"

"Ah…yeah."

"That-a boy. Just listen to me Pineapple Head, I won't steer you wrong. Speaking of steering, how are you going be transport her royal highness?"

"I'm going to take this next stop and walk to the shop. The mechanic said it would be done today."

"Ssheesh! I forgot you drive that car! It may be a classic dude, but you really need to upgrade. You should get a rental, something real nice and classy."

"The date is already going to put me in hole…"

"Yeah but still, I-M-P-R-E-S-S"

The bus pulled up to the stop, Guilmon getting up from his seat shaking his head. Impmon may have a good idea about the restaurant, but the rental car?

* * *

The overweight Allomon dressed in overalls, covered in grease looked at the bewildered red digimon before him a smile on his face as he repeated what he just told his customer.

"Yeah, I'm afraid your car isn't going to be ready till eh, next week. Seems your radiator had a leak, the timing belt cracked, oh and the engine data is corrupted. It's going to need a whole new source code and it isn't cheap to find for a classic game car like this. " Allomon said resting his hand on the orange muscle car currently suspended in the air.

"B-but, but, I just need the brakes replaced! That's it!"

"Well hey, sorry what can I tell you Guilmon. This car came from a game from the late 90's. It's hard for me to keep storage for parts for old games when newer games just keep churning out. Even the classics like _Interstate '76_ , hell you know I have me a Sovereign myself. Luckily I found an old gaming archive site that has _The Nitro Pack_ , you know what that means don't you? Upgrades! I know I told you it's going to cost a little more, but I like you my boy, you have good taste in gaming cars. I already ordered the parts; I promise I'll have it done by Tuesday. And I'll only charge you One-hundred fifty with what you paid me."

"Ohh...but I needed my car…I have a date tomorrow night."

"You do? Oh yeah! Renamon I bet right?"

"What!? How did you know?"

Allomon walked over to Guilmon sliding his greasy arm around him, "I was there Wednesday night! I saw the whole thing! Man that was hot!" Guilmon's head retreated a little into his body almost like a turtle from embarrassment, Allomon only laughed, "Tell you what! I can give you a loaner car for the weekend how about it? It's not from I'76, but from the same game makers."

"Oh? Which game?"

"Ah well… _Interstate '82_ …"

"Oh…"

"But it's a Stingray!"

"…oh…" Guilmon's ears dropped, Allomon's expression did as well.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…"

* * *

The loft that Guilmon shared with Veemon, Impmon and Terriermon was an old data packet processing factory from the early days of Digi-City. Veemon's aunt left it to him after she died. The place set nicely on the old industrial and dock block of the metropolis, now mostly converted into a residential area. Some of the people were nice, Guilmon once said, Impmon on the other hand thought most of the neighbors were uptight assholes.

While the factory floor had been mostly cleared out save for a few pieces of old machinery, the top floor, which had served as the offices were converted into a nice living area. A large living room and entertainment system with a kitchen area, the individual offices had been converted into living quarters, each door with a placard with the name's of the digimon who occupied it.

At the moment three of the residents were home, Veemon who turned one spot of the living room into his own office sat at his computer busily typing, a cigarette in his mouth dressed in sweatpants. Terriermon sat at the couch with his feet on the coffee table playing a video game on the flat-screen TV, his eyes cherry red while he zone out stoned playing naked. Impmon just finished coming out of the bathroom, drying his head with towel and another wrapped around his waste. He strode out observing his friends when he spotted his green roommate.

"Argh! For the love of Soverigns, put some damn pants on! How many times do I have to say it! Nobody wants to see your dork hanging out!"

"Yo, Momentai man. It's all good, this is our own personal space man! We are free to do whatever we want remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you get to strut around in your birthday suit while we're here! Shit, Veemon say something will yah?"

"Leave me out of this." The blue dragon said, not even bothering to look away from his computer screen, "I got a deadline to meet with this article, if it's not finished by eight; my boss is going to chew me out."

"Sheeseh, your no help. Terriermon put some damn pants on now!"

"Alright, alright, geez…Momentai already." Pressing pause, the bunny got up from the couch heading to his room, when the doorbell buzzed. With one quick turn he started to make his way to the door.

"Gwah! No you moron! I'll answer the door, you cover up!"

Terriermon didn't reply but just turned back towards his room, Impmon grumbling silently cursing under his breath heading to the door. When he opened it, there on the other side stood a slender looking Neamon wearing black track pants and a gray hoodie.

"Sup…"was all the Neamon said as he strode into the loft leaving a stunned Impmon at the door. The digimon went straight over to the couch and plopped down.

"…uh…the fuck?" Impmon uttered.

"Hey Neamon! What is up my man! Just in time!" Terriermon emerged from his room dressed in gray sweatpants and flip-flops. He jumped back down onto the couch next to Neamon starting up his game. "So what you looking for"

"You know as always dude, the usual."

"Of course, of course, I got it right here."

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Terriermon reached for a wooden box sitting on the coffee table, pulling a bag from it, handing to Neamon. The other slender bunny-like digimon took it, handing Terriermon a twenty, he got up from the couch heading to the door.

"Yo, what's up V-man? Didn't see you there."

"Hey Neamon, busy working."

"I hear ya, later man."

"Later."

"Thanks bro…" Neamon patted the still stunned Impmon on his shoulder as he left the loft. Impmon's left eye slightly twitching while a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Terriermon…" Impmon said calmly, "What did I tell you about dealing from the loft?"

"Huh? What it's ok Neamon's cool. I only deal to him from here man. He just lives a few feet away down the street."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Impmon shouted from his lungs, "WHAT IF THE COPS FIND OUT AND RAID THIS PLACE HUH?"

"Come on Impmon, Neamon's no narc. He won't snitch man. Momentai man."

"GGRRRR…Momentai…I'll…"

Suddenly there was the sound of a honking horn and screeching tires, outside a woman could be heard screaming, followed by several other car horns blaring at what sounded like an out of control car. Impmon, Terriemon, and Veemon quickly ran to the window to see what the commotion was. Outside coming down the street swerving, was a blue and white muscle car, a Manta. Whoever was driving obviously having no control of the vehicle, it came closer till suddenly it made a sharp turn into the open bay of the factory, nearly hitting Neamon who only merely walked past like he just hadn't had a brush with death.

The three quickly reached out the loft down the stairs to see that the car had stopped, thankfully inches away from Terriemon's car. From the driver side door emerged Guilmon, in his hands he held two boxes of pizza.

"Oh, he guys…I got the food." He said seeing his bewildered friends stare at him.

"Guilmon, what the hell man." Terriermon replied, shaking his head like the other two.

Guilmon didn't respond, he merely rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

 **END**

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't exactly have the best endings…they are my weak-point. Ah, if you're wondering what a Manta is, its what the Corvette Stingray was called in the game Interstate '76 and the Sovereign mentioned that's a Lincoln Continental with suicide doors. I'76 was my game back in the day and I played the shit out of it. When I thought about what type of car Guilmon drives, I had to put him in my favorite care from the game the Cuda. I suggest you go look up Interstate '76, it was a great PC game, wish they would remake it.**

 **Well I hope yah enjoyed this, I'm working on the "Date"**


End file.
